Devilish Good Looks
by Strawberry Smirks
Summary: [Prequal to Perfect Little Lie] We all know the story behind 'Perfect Little Lie', but what led up to that outcome? Had something happened before? Is there a vital part of information that we're missing? Like a hate rhombus perhaps...


Hey everyone! Even though I haven't finished Perfect Little Lie, I decided to create a prequal to that story so that it will help clear up a lot of things in the sequel to Perfect Little Lie Yesss, I have decided that I will write a sequel. Now, this story is introducing a lot of new characters and won't focus on relationships until towards the end but don't worry, I'll make it good :DDD

* * *

"My name? Takahashi Miya. Am I bitch? You may think that."

* * *

Behold, the glory that is Ouran Private Academy; a high society high school where money, appearances, and heritage play a tremendous role in social standing. And, of course, in a school where internal judgement is simply a silly concept, the beautiful rule the school; the Host Club rules the school. So, yes you guessed it, that makes the Host Club the number one spot "to be", at least for the young ladies anyway.

It was mid-afternoon and the signs of the day were very pleasant and upbeat; the sky ornamented itself in a vibrant blue color; the hallways were quiet with tranquility; the Third Music Room was buzzing with the delicate conversation of Hosts and the swooning of their customers.

With all this in mind, we must wonder why was a character of her stature there?

Stoic, blank, emotionless, any of these words are choice when describing Miya. She never flashes a smile, never sheds a tear thus Miya seems cold-hearted. Speaking with no compassion also adds to this pre-determined image Miya has gained. Yet despite this narrow-minded look the Ouran student body has created for her, Miss Takahashi doesn't seem to care. The little everyday squabbles and bickering, items that would usually upset a person, never bothered her. Not even a trickle. That's why is was so strange that the midnight haired girl decided to enter the Host Club's lair. Even she didn't know why she did it, boredom perhaps? Nonetheless, there she sat.

Dark eyes gazed around the Third Music Room in observations as Takahashi, Miya placed prim and proper lips upon the fragile tea cup filled with peach tea. If she was going to be a "customer" of this club, Miya must know how to use her environment to her advantage. Odd that she'd do that though; Miya never used that tactic with her appearance. The girl was beautiful, like the others, yet she didn't enhance it. Her shadow like hair was tightened into a bun and Miya's face had very little make-up; all that sat upon her face was base and mascara, no blush or lipstick. Like the very few others who had a sense of fashion in Ouran, she detested the yellow dress accustomed for female students. Instead, Miya wore a professional black skirt, a white buttoned down shirt, a black tie, and the boys' blazer; the skirt was too widen the gap of affiliation with the male gender.

Lurking in the shadows, the secretary type's lips were sealed with a voluntary silence. However, that wasn't the case for another person.

Gorgeous blonde locks that could leave you breatheless; hypnotizing violet eyes that could capture your soul; flawless skin that, if you looked carefully, seemed to have a rosy hint of blush. Suoh Tamaki, obviously. Standing in the center of the room, the lead Host gathered his customers into a huddle and tossed around compliments left and right. They were all basic structure for a compliment; they were like mad libs.

You're body part is as adjective as a noun. (Smile)

Despite their lack of creativity, this mad libs worked, melting females in every direction. With the exception of Takahashi-sama, every girl was left in a puddle of love. Hikaru and Kaoru had just pulled a 'let-me-hold-you-because-you're-the-uke' moment while Mori and Hunny created a light hearted 'MOE' moment. Kyouya had talked some young ladies into paying a vast amount for a piece of Tamaki's pre-chewed gum; away from this rip off act, there stood Haruhi who also made the girls fall into pieces despite her unintentionally trying to do so.

Being that every girl was already tamed and trained, it was time to attack the unaffected target; as the leader, Tamaki tried to impress Miya first. In a swift slide, Tamaki grabbed the onix eyed girl's hand and layed a sweet, yet gentle, kiss upon it. Instead of blushing, or even squeling, Miya relocated her eyes from the tea cup to Tamaki.

She seemed unfamiliar with the club; being the generous person that he was, Tamaki decided to formally introduce himself. "Hello my lovely princess! I am--"

The business like tone of Miss Takahashi interrupted the speaker, "Suoh Tamaki. Yes, I know. Actually, I know who all of you are. I am Takahashi Miya."

Miya did her research. Miya always does her research. Although hidden at the point, on the mysterious girl's person there was a Palm Pilot that was her life, literally. On it there was stock information, her schedule, statistics, horoscopes, and even the profile of every student in Ouran; when coming to a school full of potential business enemies and partners you must know their every strength and weakness.

Taken a bit back by this, the rest of the Host Club, who stood idly by, payed close attention; the Shadow King opened his notebook in a ready position to write any notes that might pertain to his interest. Shaking his head, Prince Tamaki returned to 'Host mode' and once again kissed the slightly annoyed lady's hand.

"Well my darling Miya-hime, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Cheesy smile, a few sparkles in the background, add some roses and we're good!

In a cool, stealth way, the librarian type girl removed her hand from Tamaki's grip and calmly stated, "Please, don't kiss my hand; I'm not familiar with what sexual diseases you may have."

Ooo, harsh.

None of this was meant to be offensive, despite how much it sounded like it, but Miya was an extremely honest and realistic individual. Poor Tamaki though; now he was growing mushrooms in the corner of the room. On the other hand, the Hitachiin Twins were laughing their asses off! Adding more insult to their lord's injury, they remarked, "Please, milord, let us handle it."

Stepping next to the stoic girl, one on each side, they automatically moved into full throttle twincest position. Hikaru's arm, wrapped around Kaoru's waist, proceeded to dip the younger brother so their bodies could be as close as humanly possible.

"Oh, Kaoru, I would never let anyone hurt you in any way; emotionally or physically you are my life."

"Oh H-H-Hikaru..."

It was like a scene from a soap opera; overdramatic yet able to turn your mind into mush. They stood there for ten minutes until Miss Takahashi realized that they were waiting for a 'reaction'. Pushing the tea cup aside and folding her arms in a lawyer like manner, the Simon Cowell comment came. "Firstly, incest is disgusting. Secondly, not only is it disgusting but it is illegal; my suggestion is that you stop before the police arrive."

Breaking away from the brotherly love position, the twins slightly moved to the side all the while giving Miya an evil glare. Up to bat now, the adorable lovely item team of Mori and Hunny! Changing into 'loli-shota mode', the hyperactive ball of sugar placed a frosting covered piece of cake in front of the judgemental witch. Hovering over the child like senior was his Hulk like cousin.

"MIYA-CHAN!" Hunny-kun chimed in a joyous tone, "Would you like to eat cake with me and Takashi?"

By this point, Takahashi-sama had already pulled out her Palm Pilot, etching notes about these perculiar Hosts. Her eyes were glued on the screen but then rose up to the Loli-Shota and Wild types and stated, "I didn't know pedophilia was a common activity in the Host Club." And thus she noted this in the Palm Pilot.

Mitsukuni was in shock while Mori remained unmoved, as always. Sure, they all knew it was supporting pedophilia but no one ever had the audacity to ever say it before. This strict, brutal, and unkind nature seemed like a female version of Ootori-sama himself, at least the other Hosts thought so. However, as Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering this thought to each other, Miya overheard and commented, "On the contrary, Hitachiin-samas"--Miya was a very formal girl; addressed everyone by 'sama'-- "we are completely at odds. Ootori-sama is a greedy man where I could care less about money. Ootori-sama cares about these idiotic Host Club customers think about him where as I don't really give a damn." Again, despite the words used, it was all said in a monotone.

Never breaking the Cool type persona, Kyouya simply cocked an eyebrow, jotted down some notes and didn't waste his breathe responding to this unintentionally rude comment. Haruhi wasn't this easily controlled though. In pure Haruhi nature, she couldn't just stand by while someone insulted innocent bystanders. Moving into 'long speech mode', Haruhi transformed into a serious being as she said, "Miya-sempai, excuse me if I'm incorrect but you're being extremely rude; these Hosts only were trying to be kind and here you are insulting them."

Filled with overwhelming glee, Tamaki sprung up and away from his mushroom garden to Haruhi's side. Daughter has done well! Daughter has done well! "Furthermore--" the basic cellphone ringtone interrupted Haruhi's speech.

"Hello," the Natural type picked up her phone. "Oh, dad, this is what you do about the food..."

Ranka-san, clueless about the conventional way of cooking meals, called to his beloved daughter for help. Onix eyes returned to the Palm Pilot screen as Haru-chan chatted away. As the other Hosts wondered who Haruhi was speaking with, Kyouya instantly suggested, "Most likely Ranka-san."

Ears, and eyes, perked up from the glaring screen and onto Fujioka. Now, finished with the conversation, Haruhi readdressed Miya but the mistress of the shadows beat Haruhi to the first word.

"Fujioka-sama? The Fujioka-sama?" Miss Takahashi questioned.

"Um...yes," Haruhi was unsure of what to answer; was there another Fujioka Haruhi?

Another question popped up into Miya's mind but she let it be. Her analysis of Haruhi's person was 'to each his own.'

Picking up the conversation, Miya pushed her chair back and stood up, "My apologies if any of my words were taken the wrong way; I was simply here to pass time until the gathering."

"Ah, the academic social," Kyouya replied.

Ouran, in all its crazy ways, has decided to gather all the other private academies together and hold a 'academic social' in order for students from other schools to fraternize. Ouran, St.Lobelia's (unfortunately), and the distant all boys academy of St.Valentine's were to gather in the front entrance of Ouran.

The clock tower boomed a loud ringing sound signaling that the time had come for this social. Taking graceful strides, Miss Takahashi walked to the door and spoke to those behind her, "I hope there is no hard feelings; I'll see all of you at the gathering."

Well, she sort of apologized... in a way.

Tamaki was about to get a word in on how unlady like the whole fiasco had been but Kyouya had managed to shut him up by pulling on his arm; the Hosts couldn't be late for the event either.

So, trailing behind the Secretarian type, the Hosts approached the front entrance.

If any of them had realized what was yet to happen, they would've been better off.


End file.
